As The Clock Strikes Midnight
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: When Alec was sent on New Years Eve to shut down a demon party, he did not expect to run into his ex-boyfriend Magnus Bane. Maybe this was the chance he had been waiting for to apologize. Post City of Lost Souls. Christmas Collection.


**For those of you who did not know, I am a huge fan of the Mortal Instruments series. But not nearly as much as my friend AN Dillon, whom this was written for. This takes place post City of Lost Souls, after Malec breaks up.**

**Oh BTW, for all you TMI fans who have not read any of my stuff before: welcome, and thanks so much for taking the time out of your day to click on the title and read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alec Lightwood grumbled and pulled his coat tightly around him. The lightly falling snow stuck humorously to his dark hair. He passed a small chapel, and bells began to clank loudly. It was 11:00 pm, one hour until the new years. Excited cheers came from the surrounding houses. Through a large window, Alec could see a young couple embracing. He sighed. He should be home, popping firecrackers and drinking champagne with his family; not on Shadowhunter duty to shut down a destructive party full of demons. And of course, it was him who had had to go. Isabelle was too busy making googly eyes at vampire boy, and Jace and Clary were snuggling by the fire. He had been sent, because he was the single one; the one with no one to kiss when the clock struck midnight. A knot formed in his stomach. Alec wondered what he was doing right now. Was he sitting in his apartment with Chairman Meow? Was he out partying? Or was he with someone? Alec picked up his pace and broke into a run. He had to run away, get away, from the misery that surrounded him. He was gone, and Alec was alone.

Alec stopped running as he reached the street of the demon party. It wasn't hard to miss. The house at the far end of the street was covered with a very strong glamour, so it was invisible to the human eye. But the loud sounds coming from inside the house were seeping through. Alec marched up to the house and climbed the porch stairs two at a time. He placed a hand casually on his seraph blade before knocking. At first there was nothing. Then he heard voices, coming from the other side of the door.

- "It's a shadowhunter!" came an ugly squeal of a voice.

- "We are caught!" came another deeper voice. "You said we would be safe here!"

- "And you are." came a calm third voice. "I am friendly with the Shadowhunters of New York. Very friendly actually." the voice added. "Let me speak to them." And before Alec could do anything but blink, the door was opened, and there he was. Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, and Alec's ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Alec stole another glance at Magnus from under his eyelashes. They were sitting on the bed of an empty room of the house that the demons had borrowed. They had yet to speak a single word to each other. Neither of them knew where to start. Surprisingly, it was Magnus who broke the silence.

- "Look, I'm sorry." he said, refusing to meet his ex's eyes. Alec turned to him, appalled. "I should have heard you ou-"

- "No wait hold on!" Alec said rather loudly. "Why the hell are you apologizing?" Magnus turned to him with confused eyes.

- "Because I wasn't thinking straight! I followed you, when it wasn't even my business! And anyway, you're idea was one I was really considering. I should have heard you out."

- "Shut up!" Alec said standing. "Just shut up right now. I was in the wrong, there's no arguing that. I was about to turn you mortal without even talking to you about it!" he said, unable to stop now that he had started. "It's just, that I wanted you all to myself. Hearing about all of the people you were with in the past made me doubt that you truly loved me. Even when you assured me, I needed to make sure I was the only one. I was selfish. I'm so sorry. I really am. But don't you dare forgive me. I don't deserve you. Goodbye, Magnus." Alec walked to the door, quickly so that he wouldn't start crying with Magnus still in the vicinity. However he never reached his goal.

Just as he reached for the handle, he was turned around and pushed roughly against the door. Then he wasn't able to think, and had no intention of escaping, because Magnus was kissing him. Actually, he wasn't sure Magnus had ever kissed him like this. The force of it was pushing him up the door. It lasted for what seemed like forever. However, the need for air, finally won over and Magnus pulled away.

- "Don't you dare say goodbye ever again." he said, breathing heavily. " I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. You could sleep with the entirety of Manhattan, or sell out my immortality, and I would still take you back. I need you too much." He grabbed Alec's hand and held it up. "God, I love you."

- "I love you too." Alec said before they lunged in for another kiss. And as they kissed, a clock in the distance struck midnight.


End file.
